


fodder

by nezstorm



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Anti Dutch van der Linde, Lowercase, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: he claims to love you, but it’s just a word.





	fodder

**Author's Note:**

> idk, i just wanted to write something.

he claims to love you, but it’s just a word. he is your father because that’s the name he gave himself, you are his son because he owns you. 

you are his favored because you followed him blind.

it’s just sounds.

his plans, his visions, the great idea of a family he builds up every time the world falls around you.

wood chipped by bullets until it’s more sky than roof. until all that’s keeping you warm is the never ending slew of words out of his mouth, fogging up, the mist over your eyes.

there’s more blood on your hands than on his, by his design. there’s more guilt in you than him, by his decree. he’s the hand to your trigger, the gun to your bullet, the sentence to your death.

he drew pretty lines for you before: never to cross him, never to step over and defy, never to see reason.

it was good once, before, the life he made you live, the life he made you want. he gave you a family for you to keep an eye on, to care for and never leave. he gave you a brother, little sisters, crazy uncles and cousins abound. they were yours only because they were his.

his means, his fodder, sheep for him to shepherd. 

_dear boy_, that’s it. _you are my son_. that’s that. 

you don’t want to hang, but you find yourself hanging on his every word anyway, tossed about by the wind of his whims. 


End file.
